kpoppfandomcom-20200215-history
Taylor Swift
'''Taylor Swift '''was the victor of the second season of The Sims 3 Hunger Games. She could be considered as one of the strongest, but friendliest, contestants in the second season or in the entire Let's Play series, as she would form friendships, sometimes romantic relationships, with other contestants strategically; likely to be able to sleep in a double bed, even when the bed is occupied by another contestant. However, as a punishment, Taylor's friendships, even romantic relationships, with everyone, including the animals and random people, were lowered to disliked, which ruined her long-running strategy that she had since the beginning of the season. She was crowned as the victor of the second season after finishing first in the first two parts of the best-of-three challenges. However, Taylor was forced to participate in a bonus part, because KPopp wanted to give the eventual runner-up, Harry Potter, a fair shake. The two were commanded to eat as many jelly beans from the jelly bean tree until one of them eventually eats one of the deadly jelly beans, which failed and led to KPopp killing Harry Potter herself by starving him. Taylor's victory received mixed to negative comments, most commenting how she won unfairly and accused KPopp of "murdering" Harry Potter. Background Taylor Swift made her debut as a contestant in the second season of The Sims 3 Hunger Games, appearing in the introduction episode with the other contestants. She was one of the strongest, but friendliest, contestants in the second season for forming friendships, sometimes romantic relationships, with other contestants strategically; likely to be able to sleep in a double bed, even when the bed is occupied by another contestant. Taylor also flirted with the other contestants, but flirted with Harry Potter and Harry Styles the most. She finished first in the first reward poll with a total of 39% (3,541 votes), followed by June Honey Boo Boo with a total of 21% (1,864 votes). Taylor was awarded with a marriage to Harry Styles, whom won the punishment poll with a total of 36% (2,007 votes), and was also awarded a wedding cake. Taylor participated in the first death challenge, which failed because the contestants that caught on fire were apparantly immune, and the second death challenge, where she attempted to escape death, which she did, after eating one of the deadly jelly beans. After surviving the first two death challenges, the success of Taylor's strategy was seen on the fourth episode, where she slept on the double bed that was occupied by Harry Potter. There was a small speculation by some that the two have been having an affair, despite their relationship is clearly shown as friends, without Harry Styles knowing as he was frozen on the floor with Kanye West. Taylor participated and survived in the third death challenge, where she avoided getting crushed by a vending machine after pushing the machine a couple of times. She also participated in the first part of the second reward challenge, where she drawed with Harry Styles and Kanye West with the score of 766 in a aptitude test. Taylor participated and finished first in the second part of the second reward challenge, where she defeated Harry and Kanye in a game of dominoes. She finished first in the third reward poll with a total of 29% (1616 votes), followed by Harry Styles with a total of 28% (1570 votes). Taylor was awarded with a chance to find two boy toys, where she found a vampire named Mike Nix near the ice skating rink in the park. Taylor made a swift move on him, which lured him into becoming her first boy toy. Meanwhile, Harry Styles cheated on Taylor with June Honey Boo Boo, despite their relationship is clearly shown as acquiantances, without Taylor Swift knowing as she was finding for the second boy toy. She found her second boy toy named Flint MacDuff in the McDuff house, where she homewrecked his marriage and ruined his family. Taylor was kicked out by Felicity MacDuff, one of her failed attempts to lure them into becoming her girl toy, and never had a chance to kiss him. After finishing first in two reward polls, Taylor finished first in the fifth and final punishment poll with a total of 52% (4124 votes), followed by Harry Potter with a total of 48% (3876 votes). She was punished by having all of her friendships, even romantic relationships, with everyone, including the animals and random people, were lowered to disliked, which ruined her long-running strategy that she had since the beginning of the season. However, despite cheating on each other and forced to dislike each other, Taylor still grieved for Harry Styles after he drowned unexpectedly. She and Harry Potter were aged up as a last-minute punishment, where they would have to compete as elders. Taylor was crowned as the victor of the second season after finishing first in the first two parts of the best-of-three challenges. However, she was forced to participate in a bonus part, because KPopp wanted to give the eventual runner-up a fair shake. The two were commanded to eat as many jelly beans from the jelly bean tree until one of them eventually eats one of the deadly jelly beans, which failed and led to KPopp killing Harry Potter herself by starving him. Personality Taylor Swift could be considered as one of the strongest, but friendliest, contestants in the second season or in the entire Let's Play series, as she would form friendships, sometimes romantic relationships, with other contestants strategically; likely to be able to sleep in a double bed, even when the bed is occupied by another contestant. However, as a punishment, Taylor's friendships, even romantic relationships, with everyone, including the animals and random people, were lowered to disliked, which ruined her long-running strategy that she had since the beginning of the season. Appearance Taylor Swift has bleached blonde hair in a low ponytail with a side fringe to the right and large dark eyes, sitting below thin eyebrows. Her outfit consists of a clingy red dress and a pair of strappy, open-to-toe bright gold heels. Her accessories consists of a bright gold necklace with five sticks having possibly pearls on the end. Trivia *Taylor Swift is the first musician to be crowned as the victor of The Sims 3 Hunger Games. *Taylor was predicted to fall in love with Kanye West, go against Kim Kardashian in a fight, finish first and pen a song as soon as she is crowned. *Taylor's victory received mixed to negative comments, most commenting how she won unfairly and accused KPopp of "murdering" Harry Potter. Category:Characters